


Smut Of A Dragon Slayer

by HowlsMoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A smutty fairy tail rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	1. Chapter 1

Nirvana walked into the city of Magnolia, a black cloak covering her body. She looked around and asked people for directions to FairyTail. A kind old woman told her and Nirvana walked towards the guild.

Laxus had heard that one of the Wizard Saints was heading to Magnolia. He had gotten curious why a Wizard Saint would go out of their way to head to Magnolia in person. He knew he was expelled from FairyTail and isn’t welcome in Magnolia anymore, but his curiousity got the best of him and headed towards Magnolia  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Is it ok if I can only do one to one and a half lines?  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
That’s fine ^^ I’m not picky with lines. I’m pretty descriptive though ^^  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Oh ok thank you!  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina was not a mage just a normal human of the fairy tail world. She always admired and loved fairy tail her favorite guild of all time. 

Gray was at the fairy tail guild and he was busy fighting with Natsu and Ezra like the usual. He then once he calmed down went to talk to Lucy.  
5 days ago

Regina the next morning woke up and she yawned and stretched.

Gray woke up and nuzzled her neck as he rubbed her hips.

Sorry I forgot you responded!  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
It’s ok)

Laxus yawned and wakes up. He sits up on the bed and sees Regina. “Good morning” he smiled at her

Nirvana slowly wakes up and groaned softly, rubbing her eyes  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina smiled at him and mumbled a morning back to him as she looked at him with her tired eyes.

Gray smiled at her and said good morning to her as he grinned and hugged her tightly to him. He rubbed her.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Lady’s smiled and moved close to her. He kissed her head

Nirvana’s eyes widened and quickly moved away. “G-Gray...n-no”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina giggled and got up asking if he wanted to take a shower with her.

Gray sighed and then his eyes widened saying, “are you alright baby? What’s wrong?”  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus looked at her. “Is that ok?” Laxus asked her

“M-My body hurts...” Nirvana whimpered softly, frowning  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina giggled again and nodded as she lead him to her bathroom.

Gray hugged her and nodded. He told her to rest in his bed while he made breakfast for her.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smiled slightly and walked after her

Nirvana frowned and looked at him. “Why?”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina got into the shower and turned on the water.

Gray said, “because you said you were sore from last night.”  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus closed the bathroom door behind him and looked at Regina. He smiled slightly and starts to undress himself. He gets in the shower after her and wrapped his arms around her waist

“I’m not asking about that! I’m asking why you did it to me without asking me first!” Nirvana yelled and looked at him. “I didn’t ask for that! You just...y-you...” Nirvana starts to cry  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina just sighed and pressed her back against his chest rubbing his crotch with her butt. She loved him to the moon and back.

Gray sighed and hugged her tightly to him. He then said, "I'm sorry but I thought you would've liked it! I'm in love with you baby!"  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blushed slightly when he felt her rubbing against him and smiled slightly. “Sweetie, were in the shower...” he said softly to her

“Let me go!” Nirvana frowned and covered her ears. “That doesn’t mean I wanted it!!” Nirvana starts to cry. “Forcing yourself on someone isn’t love!!”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina sighed.  
"People do it in the shower to you know," she pouted cutely.

Gray sighed again.  
"I didn't force myself on you! I even asked you if I could continue and you said yes!!!"  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly. “How do you know about that?” He asked softly and looked down at her. “Well...if you really want to do it in the shower, tell me now” Laxus smiled at her

Nirvana pushed him off of her. She starts to grab her clothes and put them on. “...you were the first person to ever be kind to me...now I lost my virginity to someone I don’t even know...” Nirvana frowned.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded her head yes and stroked his cheeks. She kissed his lips softly. She rubbed his hips.

Gray frowned and tried to stop her.  
"I didn't rape you or force my myself on you! You liked it! Admit it! I know you did!"  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blinked slightly and smiled in the kiss. He kissed her back and gently cupped her cheeks

“That’s the problem!!” Nirvana looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then looks away. “I can’t stay here...” Nirvana puts her shirt on  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina moaned into the kiss kissing him roughly and lovingly back. She was getting turned on.

Gray didn't know what that meant but he couldn't let her go. He was in love with her.  
"Don't go please stay."  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus grabber her thighs and picked her up he pressed her against the shower wall and held her up, looking at her

“I can’t stay...I’ll only bring touble to this place and to you...I can’t stay...” Nirvana frowned and tried to get away from Gray. “Please don’t make this harder...” Nirvana starts to cry again  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina gasped and squeaked. She blushed her cheeks beet red as she moaned softly.

Gray kissed her all over her face reassuring her it was all gonna be ok with him by her side.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus massaged her breasts as he rubbed her onto his member

Nirvana starts to cry. “I-I said...I-I...” Nirvana Hughes him tightly, sobbing in his chest. “Say it again...say those words again...” Nirvana frowned, wanting him to say ‘I love you’ to her  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"Ahh Laxus ahh please!" Regina begged him wantonly and cutely.

Gray nodded.  
"I love you so freakin much it hurts! I love you a lot more than you can ever know!"  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you, sweetie" he teased as he kept rubbing her

Nirvana frowned and looks down. "I can't stay but I don't want to leave..." Nirvana frowned more  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Ahh Laxus please!!!!” Regina shouted and moaned out screaming his name in pleasure.

Gray sighed. He knew that no matter what he said she still wouldn’t budge. His heart broke.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smirked and pushed himself inside of her. He thrusted into her, holding her by her waist

Nirvana frowned and looked up at Gray. She saw the sadness in his eyes and frowned more. “Do you really want me to stay?”  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina moaned and mewled out as she scratched his shoulders arching her back.

Gray nodded looking at her with serious determined eyes as he begged her to stay with him.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus held her as he continued to thrust into her. “I love you” he said between his grunts

“I’m complicated...do you really want to deal with me...?” Nirvana frowned  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"Love you too sexy," Regina cooed to him as she shuddered and shivered in pleasure.

Gray nodded saying he will handle and take care of everything for her problems and all.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus kept thrusting into her. He starts to hit her G-Spot

“Then make me want to stay...” Nirvana blushed and starts to undress  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina gripped his shoulders as she kissed his cheek moaning in lust.

Gray nodded and picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room laying her down on his bed.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus kept thrusting into that spot

Nirvana wrapped her arms around his neck.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina pretty soon reached her peak and released all over him inside her moaning.

Gray gently and slowly entered her as he kissed her lips passionately. He rubbed her hips.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
hey, sorry)

Laxus groaned softly and came inside her

Nirvana blushed and moaned in the kiss  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
It's ok

Regina panted and breathed heavily as she nuzzled him.

Gray then grinded and gripped her hips holding onto her tighter.  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Lets get you washed up, sweetheart"

Nirvana blushed deeply, holding onto Gray  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded and she let out some whimpers and groans.

Gray slammed into her harder faster and deeper into her.  
5 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, worried about her

Nirvana moaned out. “G-Gray”  
5 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina stuttered saying nothing ad said she was turned on.

Gray rammed deeper tighter and rougher into her as he growled.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus modded and started washing her

Nirvana frowned and blushed deeply, whimpering softly  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina closed her eyes and sighed in bliss and in happiness.

Gray kissed her cheek and then pounded into her g spot releasing inside her.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus looked down at her and smiled sightly. “I love you”

Nirvana blushed deeply as she came also. Nirvana covered her face, starting to cry  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Oh Laxus I love you too my love!” Regina said as she sighed and then started to wash his body.

Gray pulled out of her and brought her into his arms asking her what was wrong. He kissed her face.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly and watched her, smiling

"I-I don't know...I-I can't stop crying" Nirvana sniffed and frowned  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina then rinsed her body off and got out of the shower shutting the water off.

Gray nodded as he just held her securely to him rubbing her back and stroking her hair.  
3 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus got out after her and grabbed a towel. He wrapped her body with the towel and smiled

Nirvana grabbed onto Gray tightly. "Say it please..."  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina looked up and him and she giggled and smiled drying herself off giving him a towel too.

“I love you Nirvana sweetheart with all my heart and all my soul!” Gray exclaimed as he rubbed her cheeks.  
3 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smiled and takes the towel. He dried himself off and glanced at her

"I-I love you too Gray" Nirvana cried  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina went in her room got dressed and said he could wear her late father’s clothes.

Gray smiled and grinned greatly at that an said that he loved her way more. He just chuckled.  
27 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey sorry about that. I had to go out somewhere before  
22 minutes ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Its ok)

“Are you sure?” Laxus asked softly, looking at her

Nirvana sniffed and wiped her tears. “I-I’ll stay but...I’m still scared I’ll bring nothing but trouble to Fairy Tail...” she frowned  
16 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded smiling at him and said he’d looked sexy in those clothes.

Gray nodded and sighed but then smiled at her and then said, “don’t worry. No one will think that. In fairy tail we are family.”

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Oh btw do you rp smut?  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
I do ^^)

Laxus walked in Magnolia, a hood covering face. He looked around and asked people if they’ve seen a Wizard Saint. “Hm? No, not that we’ve seen sir...” a woman shook her head and Laxus nods. “Thank you...” he mumbled anencephaly looked away

Lucy sighed and looked over at Gray, seeing him walk over to her. “You done fighting?” Lucy giggled. Happy flew over and sat down on the table. “Natsu is still arguing with Erza” Happy randomly pulls out a fish and starts eating  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Lol ok awesome! XD can Laxus be on his mating season to spice things up a little more? XD 

Regina was walking to through the town of magnolia and she was gonna get some fruit and some other groceries. She sighed wondering when it would happen.

Gray nodded and sighed and was about to strip and be naked again. It was a very bad habit that his old master once taught him. He walked on over to the entrance of the guild hall.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Yep!)

Laxus walked though magnolia and stopped when he caught a scent. He looked around and blinked. “What’s that smell...?” Laxus starts to follow his nose

Nirvana makes it to the entrance and looked at the sign. “Looks like this is it...” she mumbled and opened the doors. She stopped when she saw a naked man in front of him. “Eh...sorry, I must’ve came to the wrong guild...” Nirvana’s turns around  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina bent over to inspect and examine the food that was in the stands available for sale. She was deciding which ones she wanted to buy.

Gray grabbed her wrist and turned her around to say to her, “no kiss you’re at the right guild. This is fairy tail and my name’s Gray Fullbuster.”  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus looked around the shopping area and sees a girl. He blinked slightly and walked over to her. “Excuse me...miss?”

Nirvana looked at him before looking at his hand. “Ok...why are you naked?” Nirvana looked up at him  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina turned to gaze up at him. She gasped. This was Laxus Dreyar Of fairy tail! But what was he doing here? She was about to say his name outloud.

Gray sighed and he said it was a bad habit that his old master taught him years ago when he was a little kid. He put his clothes back on and blushed.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus quickly covered her mouth. “Please don’t say my name. I’m not welcome in Magnolia anymore...” Laxus looks down.

“I see...well...my name is Nirvana. I’m a friend of Makarov. I came to speak to him about something important” Nirvana said  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina just nodded and tried to get out of his grasp to no avail. She was getting scared. What if he kidnapped her or worse? She shook in fear.

Gray nodded and told her to follow him as he knew where exactly Makarov was. Then he left to go argue with Natsu some more about stupid things.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“I’m not going to hurt you. Please don’t be afraid” Laxus said she frowned slightly. “I apologize...just...there’s something about you...” he frowned a bit more

Nirvana looked around and sees Makarov sitting at the bar. “Makarov” Nirvana said. Makarov looked up and blinked. “Oh! Nirvana! How long has it been? You haven’t changed at all” Makarov chuckled. “Yeah...I need to talk to you about something...” Nirvana looks down  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Mmmmm!” Regina said but it was muffled. She tried to speak but Laxus’s hand was still over her mouth. She sighed waiting for him to let go of her.

Gray was trying not to overhear what his now crush was saying to Makarov. He eavesdropped and overheard what they were saying listening closely.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus quickly removed her hand. “S-Sorry” he frowned slightly. “Please don’t tell anyone I’m here. I’ll do anything...” Laxus bowed slightly. “Also...I haven’t eaten in days...”

Nirvana explained her situation to Makarov. “I see...so there’s someone after your magic?” Makarov asked and Nirvana nods. “Yeah...I need someone to stay and lay low for a while” Nirvana said softly. “Well I don’t mind making you a member” Makarov smiled and Nirvana smiled slightly. “Thank you...”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina now started to feel bad for him. She bought her groceries then told him to follow her since she was a good humanitarian. She sighed.

Gray heard what they were saying then blurted and automatically said that she could stay with him if she wanted to that is. He kissed her cheek.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smiled slightly. “Thank you” he followed after her. “So what’s your name?” Laxus asked, following her

Nirvana blinked slightly when Gray kissed her cheek and looked up at him. “Um...if that’s really ok with you” she said softly  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Regina,” Regina said to him as she walked up to her house and unlocked the door and put her groceries away in the kitchen.

Gray nodded and smiled down at her taking her hand and leading her to his house. He merely skipped along like a little kid.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus walked inside her house and looked around her house. “This is a nice home...” he said softly and sat down on her couch

Nirvana followed him and looked around Magnolia. “This is a nice town...” she said softly and looked at Gray  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina smiled at him and knew because he hadn’t eaten in days she whipped up lots of food for him and then told him it was all ready.

“Yeah it is isn’t it? And everyone is so friendly and nice here. Especially the members of fairy tail,” Gray said as he unlocked his door.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blinked at the amount of food she made and smiled. “All of this looks delicious. Thank you” Laxus began to eat

Nirvana walked in his house and looked around. “Let me repay you for letting me stay” Nirvana looked at Gray. “How about I make us dinner?”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded as she sat down and watched him eat. She was hungry too but she ate a small something then had to get ready for work.

Gray nodded and smiled at her as he walked into his bedroom and got changed. He then walked back out and he sat down on his couch.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus continued to eat everything she made for him. “It’s delicious” he smiled and sees her getting ready. “Are you going somewhere?”

Nirvana starts making dinner and looks down, thinking. After a while she finished and placed everything on the table. “I’m done. I never got your name...” Nirvana said softly  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded then said while she sighed, “yeah I have to go to work. I need to make a living somehow since I’m not a mage at all.”

“I already told you my name remember? You never told me your name. What’s your name?” Gray said looking at her weirdly as he chuckled.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus looked at her. “How much does your job pay?” Laxus asked looking at her. Laxus didn’t have money, but he suddenly got the urge to go on jobs so he can give her his reward money

“Oh? You did? I’m sorry...” Nirvana looked down. “I suffered a head injury a long time ago...it greatly suffered my memory. Can you tell me your name again? My name is Nirvana...” Nirvana said softly  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina smiled then smiled at him walking over to him and stroked his cheek kissing his lips softly, “don’t worry about it. It’s my problem ok?”

Gray said his name was Gray Fullbuster and he nodded in understanding. He smiled at her then he kissed her cheek softly blushing beet red now.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blinked and blushed slightly when he realized she kissed him. “I do want to worry about it...there’s something about you that makes me want to help you and do things for you” Laxus looked down. “Plus you...smell really good”

Nirvana jumped slightly and held her cheek. No one has ever kissed her like that. She looked up at Gray. “The food is ready...you should eat it before it gets cold...” Nirvana looked down, thinking  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina just looked at him funny then said blushing, “do you want me to be your mate? Is it because you’re a dragon slayer?” she asked stuttering.

Gray nodded and he sat down and he started to eat the food she had prepared for him. He thought it was delicious and he told her that it was.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“I am a dragon slayer...and...is that what that is? You’re my mate because you smell really good...” Laxus looked up at her ans blushed slightly at the thought

“Thank you...it’s been a long time since I had cooked for anyone...” Nirvana looks down. “I don’t have any family...”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina blushed beet red at that and she didn’t know what else to say at this point. She was flustered and nervous and was about to leave for work.

Gray hugged her tightly to him as her back hit against his chest and he put his chin on top of her head saying, “it’s ok you have me now as your family.”  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus stood up ans grabbed her hand. He didn’t want her to leave. “Do you...really have to go?” Laxus frowned slightly, looking down at her

Nirvana blinked and looked up at Gray. She looked down ans frowned slightly. “We just met...do you really want to care about someone like me? You don’t know anything about me...”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Well if I don’t go I’ll get fired and then get evicted where I live! Then I’ll become homeless!” Regina said as it was now too much for her and she passed out.

Gray nodded looked down and gazed down deeply and passionately into her eyes with his eyes full of conviction and determination. He smiled at her.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus gasped ans quickly caught her. He carried her to her couch and laid her down. “I gotta help her...gotta find a good job where I can get some jewels...” Laxus walked out her home

Nirvana looked up at him and blushed slightly. “Really...?” She looked up at him  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Suddenly as if by magic Regina woke up and grabbed onto his arm before he could leave any further. She said, “please don’t go! Stay with me!”

Gray nodded again and leaned down to kiss her lips passionately and kissed them deeply then he hugged her tightly to him again smiling into the kiss.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blinked ans looked down at her. “I...I want to help you” Laxus pulled her close ans hugged her tightly.

Nirvana blinked when she kissed him ans blushed slightly. She’s never kissed anyone before. She gripped his shirt tightly ans slowly kissed him back  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina could only blushed beet red at that and then she asked him a daring question saying, “will you make love to me?” she stuttered.

Gray rubbed and gripped onto her hips as he kissed her deeper and rougher. He then french kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus looked at her ans blushed slightly. “Honestly I want to...but I won’t if you don’t want to” Laxus said softly

Nirvana blushed more in the kiss and shut her eyes tightly. Some moans escaped her lips when he French kissed her  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“I do want you to. Please!” Regina moaned out and was surprised she let out a moan. She blushed and hid her face in his chest as she nuzzled it.

Gray picked her up bridal style and he carried her to his room gently laying her down on his bed as he wrestled his tongue over hers for dominance.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blushed ans nods. “Alright...” he picked her up ans carried her to her room. “If you really want this...I’ll grant your wish”

Nirvana gasped slightly ans held onto Gray. She blushed deeply and decided to fight back. She wrestled her tongue with his  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina squeaked and held onto him tightly as she looked up into his beautiful gray eyes. She thought he was sexy and hot.

Gray came out on top then moved his lips down her chin jaw and throat and he started making hickeys on her skin on her neck.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus walked in her room and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her deeply ans passionately

Nirvana blushed depleted ans tried to hold back her moans, “G-Gray...I-I’ve never done this before...”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Brb  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Ok)  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
I’ll do my part tomorrow sorry something came up  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Ok!)  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Back

Regina moaned and mewled out into the kiss as she kissed him back just as passionately and roughly too. She rubbed his shoulders.

“It’s ok Nirvana. I’m right here and just go with the flow and follow me ok?” Gray groaned as he nibbled and nipped bites across her shoulders.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus firmly held her waist and kept her close to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth

Nirvana blushed slightly and slowly nods. “O-Ok...” Nirvana moans softly  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina french kissed him back as she shuddered in delight and she whimpered.

Gray then took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple tweaking the other rubbing her leg.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus continued to kiss her for a while before pulling away. He starts to kiss her neck and looked for her sweet spot

Nirvana gasped and moaned out. “G-Gray...a-ah...”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Ahh Laxus!” Regina moaned out as she arched her back her body shivering in delight.

Gray tugged on her nipple and he made it harden then he switched to the other nipple.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus soon found her sweet spot and smirked, making hickeys all over her neck

Nirvana moaned out, covering her red face with her hands  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina was in pure bliss at this point. She held onto his shoulders and she rubbed them.

Gray made the other nipple harden between his teeth and he then went down to make hickeys on her ribs.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus takes off her shirt and kissed down to her breasts. He starts to pinch and tug on one of her breasts

“G-Gray...I-I can’t take it anymore...” Nirvana moans out, squirming slightly  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina held his head closer to her chest and she moaned out in pure bliss as she arched her back.

Gray told her to wait as he began to suck on her clitoris and he entered two fingers inside her pumping them in and out.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus starts to kiss and suck her breasts. After a while he switched breasts

“G-Gray....” Nirvana moaned out, still squirming slightly  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina elicited some more moans and mewls as she rubbed his shoulders.

Gray rubbed and stroked along her lining and her inner walls sucking on her folds.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Hey! Sorry! Was out shopping!)

Laxus continued until he stopped. He starts kissing down her stomach

Nirvana moaned out loudly in pleasure  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
It’s ok 

Regina moaned out softly and she rubbed his crotch area.

Gray took his fingers out of her and he pulled down his pants and his boxers.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus’ eyes widened slightly and he grunts a bit in pleasure. “I’m supposed to be pleasuring you”

“N-No! W-wait Gray!” Nirvana blushed deeply, quickly covering her legs  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded then in a sexy voice she said, “well do do then my hot sexy dragon slayer.”

Gray stopped and looked down at her wondering what was wrong. He asked her, “are you alright?”  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled and takes off her skirt. He leaned down and starts to lick her insides

“I-I...I’m a virgin...” Nirvana frowned and looked away  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina moaned in ecstasy and in bliss as she arched her back wrapping her legs around him.

“I know but the pain will go away shortly after that. I want to make you feel god and show you how much I love you.”  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus continues before starting to insert his fingers into her

“Y-You...love me...” Nirvana looked at Gray with wide eyes  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina arched her back and she gripped onto her bed sheets moaning.

Gray nodded and stroked her face and kissed her lips deeply as he slowly inserted himself in.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus pumped his finger into her, soon adding in two more

Nirvana gasped and whimpered in pain, starting to cry  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina mewled out wantonly as she felt the pleasure wash over her.

Gray stroked her cheeks kissing her to reassure her the pain would subside soon.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly. He starts taking off his own clothes

Nirvana told him to wait until she was ready, tears streaming down her face  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina waited for him to enter her. She was still a virgin herself but she wanted this.

Gray nodded and stopped staying still waiting until she adjusted to him as he kissed her temple.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus positioned himself and slowly pushed himself into her

Nirvana sniffed and slowly nodded when she was ready. “B-Be gentle...”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina winced in pain but she did not cry. She hung on and she pretty soon moaned in pleasure.

Gray nodded and started by doing small thrusts inside her and he thrusted slowly and gently into her.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus thrusted slowly into her, grunting softly

Nirvana still whimpered a bit but moaned out, holding onto him tightly  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina then told him to go as faster harder and rougher as he wanted to as she mewled loudly.

Gray grinded his hips into hers as skin slapped against skin and he gripped her hips thrusting roughly.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus nodded ans starts to thrust faster and harder for her

Nirvana covered her red face as she moaned out loudly.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina scratched his shoulders as she arched her back and whimpered.

Gray hit her g spot and he thrusted into it multiple times as he kissed her lips softly.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey XD  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Hey, sorry, been busy ^^ I’m at a resort, not sure if I already told you  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Oh yeah that’s right sorry about that have fun  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
It’s ok! ^^)

Laxus crowned slightly. “Are you alright? Am I hurting you?”

Nirvana gasped and moaned out loudly. “G-Gray!”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded and urged him to continue as she moaned out.

Gray reached his peak and he climaxed heavily inside her grunting.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus nodded and thrusted deep ans fast inside of her. He starts hitting her g-spot and thrusts hard into her

Nirvana jumped and whimpered, covering her red face with her hands  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina arched her back and gripped his shoulders as she mewled out.

Gray pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus groaned softly. “I’m close...”

“I-I can’t belive...I-I...” Nirvana stuttered, still covering her face  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded and she too was close then she orgasmed as she whimpered.

Gray nuzzled her neck and chuckled. He whispered in her ear I love you to her.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus groaned as he came inside of her. He slowly pulled out and laid down next her to. “I love you...” he hugged her

Nirvana starts to cry, not looking at him. “S-Say it again...”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“I love you too Laxus so freakin much!” Regina said to him as she cuddled against him.

“I love you so much Nirvana more than you could ever know!” Gray cooed to her snuggling against her.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly ans held her close to him. He kissed her neck, hugging her tightly

Nirvana sniffed sms cried in Gray’s chest, holding onto him tightly  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina moaned and mewled softly and she put the covers over them and fell asleep.

Gray closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep putting the covers over them and drifted off.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smiles ans falls asleep after her

Nirvana cried herself to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Regina the next morning woke up and she yawned and stretched.

Gray woke up and nuzzled her neck as he rubbed her hips.

Sorry I forgot you responded!  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
It’s ok)

Laxus yawned and wakes up. He sits up on the bed and sees Regina. “Good morning” he smiled at her

Nirvana slowly wakes up and groaned softly, rubbing her eyes  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina smiled at him and mumbled a morning back to him as she looked at him with her tired eyes.

Gray smiled at her and said good morning to her as he grinned and hugged her tightly to him. He rubbed her.  
5 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Lady’s smiled and moved close to her. He kissed her head

Nirvana’s eyes widened and quickly moved away. “G-Gray...n-no”  
5 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina giggled and got up asking if he wanted to take a shower with her.

Gray sighed and then his eyes widened saying, “are you alright baby? What’s wrong?”  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus looked at her. “Is that ok?” Laxus asked her

“M-My body hurts...” Nirvana whimpered softly, frowning  
4 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina giggled again and nodded as she lead him to her bathroom.

Gray hugged her and nodded. He told her to rest in his bed while he made breakfast for her.  
4 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smiled slightly and walked after her

Nirvana frowned and looked at him. “Why?”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina got into the shower and turned on the water.

Gray said, “because you said you were sore from last night.”  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus closed the bathroom door behind him and looked at Regina. He smiled slightly and starts to undress himself. He gets in the shower after her and wrapped his arms around her waist

“I’m not asking about that! I’m asking why you did it to me without asking me first!” Nirvana yelled and looked at him. “I didn’t ask for that! You just...y-you...” Nirvana starts to cry  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina just sighed and pressed her back against his chest rubbing his crotch with her butt. She loved him to the moon and back.

Gray sighed and hugged her tightly to him. He then said, "I'm sorry but I thought you would've liked it! I'm in love with you baby!"  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blushed slightly when he felt her rubbing against him and smiled slightly. “Sweetie, were in the shower...” he said softly to her

“Let me go!” Nirvana frowned and covered her ears. “That doesn’t mean I wanted it!!” Nirvana starts to cry. “Forcing yourself on someone isn’t love!!”  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina sighed.  
"People do it in the shower to you know," she pouted cutely.

Gray sighed again.  
"I didn't force myself on you! I even asked you if I could continue and you said yes!!!"  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly. “How do you know about that?” He asked softly and looked down at her. “Well...if you really want to do it in the shower, tell me now” Laxus smiled at her

Nirvana pushed him off of her. She starts to grab her clothes and put them on. “...you were the first person to ever be kind to me...now I lost my virginity to someone I don’t even know...” Nirvana frowned.  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded her head yes and stroked his cheeks. She kissed his lips softly. She rubbed his hips.

Gray frowned and tried to stop her.  
"I didn't rape you or force my myself on you! You liked it! Admit it! I know you did!"  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus blinked slightly and smiled in the kiss. He kissed her back and gently cupped her cheeks

“That’s the problem!!” Nirvana looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then looks away. “I can’t stay here...” Nirvana puts her shirt on  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina moaned into the kiss kissing him roughly and lovingly back. She was getting turned on.

Gray didn't know what that meant but he couldn't let her go. He was in love with her.  
"Don't go please stay."  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus grabber her thighs and picked her up he pressed her against the shower wall and held her up, looking at her

“I can’t stay...I’ll only bring touble to this place and to you...I can’t stay...” Nirvana frowned and tried to get away from Gray. “Please don’t make this harder...” Nirvana starts to cry again  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina gasped and squeaked. She blushed her cheeks beet red as she moaned softly.

Gray kissed her all over her face reassuring her it was all gonna be ok with him by her side.  
3 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus massaged her breasts as he rubbed her onto his member

Nirvana starts to cry. “I-I said...I-I...” Nirvana Hughes him tightly, sobbing in his chest. “Say it again...say those words again...” Nirvana frowned, wanting him to say ‘I love you’ to her  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"Ahh Laxus ahh please!" Regina begged him wantonly and cutely.

Gray nodded.  
"I love you so freakin much it hurts! I love you a lot more than you can ever know!"  
3 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you, sweetie" he teased as he kept rubbing her

Nirvana frowned and looks down. "I can't stay but I don't want to leave..." Nirvana frowned more  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Ahh Laxus please!!!!” Regina shouted and moaned out screaming his name in pleasure.

Gray sighed. He knew that no matter what he said she still wouldn’t budge. His heart broke.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smirked and pushed himself inside of her. He thrusted into her, holding her by her waist

Nirvana frowned and looked up at Gray. She saw the sadness in his eyes and frowned more. “Do you really want me to stay?”  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina moaned and mewled out as she scratched his shoulders arching her back.

Gray nodded looking at her with serious determined eyes as he begged her to stay with him.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus held her as he continued to thrust into her. “I love you” he said between his grunts

“I’m complicated...do you really want to deal with me...?” Nirvana frowned  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
"Love you too sexy," Regina cooed to him as she shuddered and shivered in pleasure.

Gray nodded saying he will handle and take care of everything for her problems and all.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus kept thrusting into her. He starts to hit her G-Spot

“Then make me want to stay...” Nirvana blushed and starts to undress  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina gripped his shoulders as she kissed his cheek moaning in lust.

Gray nodded and picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room laying her down on his bed.  
2 days ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus kept thrusting into that spot

Nirvana wrapped her arms around his neck.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina pretty soon reached her peak and released all over him inside her moaning.

Gray gently and slowly entered her as he kissed her lips passionately. He rubbed her hips.  
2 days ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
hey, sorry)

Laxus groaned softly and came inside her

Nirvana blushed and moaned in the kiss  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
It's ok

Regina panted and breathed heavily as she nuzzled him.

Gray then grinded and gripped her hips holding onto her tighter.  
16 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Lets get you washed up, sweetheart"

Nirvana blushed deeply, holding onto Gray  
16 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded and she let out some whimpers and groans.

Gray slammed into her harder faster and deeper into her.  
5 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, worried about her

Nirvana moaned out. “G-Gray”  
5 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina stuttered saying nothing ad said she was turned on.

Gray rammed deeper tighter and rougher into her as he growled.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus modded and started washing her

Nirvana frowned and blushed deeply, whimpering softly  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina closed her eyes and sighed in bliss and in happiness.

Gray kissed her cheek and then pounded into her g spot releasing inside her.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus looked down at her and smiled sightly. “I love you”

Nirvana blushed deeply as she came also. Nirvana covered her face, starting to cry  
4 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
“Oh Laxus I love you too my love!” Regina said as she sighed and then started to wash his body.

Gray pulled out of her and brought her into his arms asking her what was wrong. He kissed her face.  
4 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus chuckled softly and watched her, smiling

"I-I don't know...I-I can't stop crying" Nirvana sniffed and frowned  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina then rinsed her body off and got out of the shower shutting the water off.

Gray nodded as he just held her securely to him rubbing her back and stroking her hair.  
3 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus got out after her and grabbed a towel. He wrapped her body with the towel and smiled

Nirvana grabbed onto Gray tightly. "Say it please..."  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina looked up and him and she giggled and smiled drying herself off giving him a towel too.

“I love you Nirvana sweetheart with all my heart and all my soul!” Gray exclaimed as he rubbed her cheeks.  
3 hours ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Laxus smiled and takes the towel. He dried himself off and glanced at her

"I-I love you too Gray" Nirvana cried  
3 hours ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina went in her room got dressed and said he could wear her late father’s clothes.

Gray smiled and grinned greatly at that an said that he loved her way more. He just chuckled.  
27 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Hey sorry about that. I had to go out somewhere before  
22 minutes ago

Goddess Nirvana Kreuz 7thHeaven  
Its ok)

“Are you sure?” Laxus asked softly, looking at her

Nirvana sniffed and wiped her tears. “I-I’ll stay but...I’m still scared I’ll bring nothing but trouble to Fairy Tail...” she frowned  
16 minutes ago

Starryyeah Starryyeah  
Regina nodded smiling at him and said he’d looked sexy in those clothes.

Gray nodded and sighed but then smiled at her and then said, “don’t worry. No one will think that. In fairy tail we are family.”


End file.
